O que eu sinto por você
by Yuria-chan
Summary: Ele descobriu que o amor estava refletido em seus olhos... - Resposta ao Desafio SasuHina Fluffy


**Yo Minna!!! ^^~**

**Esta é minha primeira fic de Sasuke e Hina que surgiu do desafio proposto pela ****Mrs. Loockers****. Bom, como todo casal novo deu certo trabalho e a inspiração me abandonou por vários dias. **

**A historia retrata toda a trajetória do romance entre esses dois personagens que até pouco tempo era considerado estranho, mas que está conquistando grande espaço e ganhando cada vez mais reconhecimento. Aprendi a amar o casal assim como todas vocês. **

**Espero que gostem.**

**

* * *

  
**

**O que eu sinto por você**

Após uma longa missão, o herdeiro do clã Uchiha caminhava calmamente rumo a enorme casa que ficava no centro do bairro. Aquela missão levara mais tempo do que o previsto. Se demorasse um pouco mais, Naruto seria capaz de armar um escândalo querendo reunir um time para ir atrás dele novamente. Ele melhor do que ninguém sabia como o amigo era exagerado. Naruto poderia ter amadurecido, mas boa parte de sua personalidade continuava intacta. O Uzumaki continuava o mesmo garoto brincalhão e alegre que vivia dizendo que um dia se tornaria o hokage. Sasuke não admitia, mas acreditava que ele conseguiria se tornar o Rokudaime.

Encontrou a casa submersa pela escuridão e silencio. Cansado, subiu as escadas, retirando o colete e jogando-o em qualquer lugar assim como as luvas e o restante das roupas. O Uchiha não costumava ser tão bagunceiro, mas a única coisa que ele queria no momento era um tomar um bom banho para relaxar os músculos doloridos.

Assim que o moreno entrou no quarto, sua atenção foi voltada para a cama de casal que ficava no centro do aposento e sorriu ao ver o corpo feminino depositado sobre a mesma. Ele caminhou silenciosamente e fitou o rosto sereno da namorada. Se quando ele estava com Orochimaru em sua busca incansável por vingança alguém lhe dissesse que se relacionaria com a herdeira dos Hyuuga, ele chamaria da pessoa de louca ou simplesmente lhe ignoraria.

Pensando bem, ele não previra nada do que acontecera. Após alcançar a almejada vingança, voltara para Konoha o qual era o ultimo lugar que pensava em voltar.

Lembrava-se das palavras do amigo loiro assim que o viu sentado na sala da hokage:

**- Teme, se ousar sair dessa vila de novo, eu vou arrancar cada um dos seus membros e fritar no óleo fervendo!**

Mas apesar de ter sido recebido de volta, ele precisou pagar por ter abandonado a vila. A pena seria 1 ano sem poder sair de Konoha e mais um ano sendo vigiado por um jounin que a hokage selecionaria para acompanhá-lo nas missões.

Ela então reuniu todos os que foram novatos junto com Sasuke. Em primeiro momento, ela pensou em colocar Neji como acompanhante, mas depois descartou a idéia. Era de conhecimento geral que desde os tempos de gennin que os dois não se suportavam. Neji só fizera um grande esforço para trazê-lo de volta devido a divida que sentia em relação á Naruto. Ele ainda achava que o moreno não valia tal esforço. Sakura também estava fora de questão, pois a loira sabia que a pupila ainda amava o ex-vingador mesmo que ela não tivesse tomado nenhuma atitude em relação á ele e o tratando como apenas um amigo, Tsunade sabia o que se passava com ela através de seus olhos. Ela nem cogitou a idéia de colocar Kiba ou Naruto, pois em menos de dois dias Sasuke já estaria com uma vontade violenta de matar um dos dois, afinal era exatamente aquilo que ela sentia sempre quando um deles lhe importunava.

Shino lhe pareceu ser a escolha mais aceitável. Com o jeito quieto de ambos, eles conseguiriam conviver em harmonia. Estava prestes a pronunciar-se quando sua atenção caiu sob a herdeira Hyuuga. Aos olhos da Godaime, ela seria a única capaz de lidar com o gênio do moreno. Fora a partir desta escolha que a vida do Uchiha tomou um rumo que nem ele e nem ninguém poderia esperar.

Enquanto ficou preso na vila, Kakashi e Yamato-taichou treinaram Sasuke e Naruto respectivamente. Ambos tornaram-se jounin e juntos prestaram o exame para a AMBU no qual passaram com sucesso. Então, finalmente poderia sair em missão. Ficar preso na vila já estava enlouquecendo-o. Foi nesta época em que se aproximara de Hinata. No inicio achava que com o jeito tímido da garota, eles nunca trocariam nenhuma palavra. Mas se enganara. Ela com aquele mesmo jeito tímido e doce parecia ver o que ninguém mais via.

Enquanto todas as suas fãs de antigamente voltavam á assedia-lo, a garota o tratava o mais normal possível. Mesmo sendo tímida em sua presença, ela o tratava com respeito e um pouco de carinho. Durante o tempo que passaram juntos, ela foi perdendo a timidez e revelando como realmente era. Sempre a achou bonita e desejável, assim como muitos outros shinobis daquela vila, mas aos poucos foi reparando que ela ia muito além disso. Sua coragem e delicadeza o surpreenderam. Por onde andava ela cumprimentava a todos. Tratava da pessoa mais humilde até a que tinha um alto cargo com o mesmo respeito.

Ele nunca pensou que poderia encontrar alguém assim naquele mundo em que viviam.

Foi indescritível o calor que lhe preencheu quando a escutou pronunciar "Sasuke-kun" pela primeira vez. Muitas lhe chamavam assim, mas ela o pronunciando lhe lembrou uma doçura há muito tempo esquecida.

Após beijar-lhe carinhosamente, ele finalmente percebeu que as pálpebras estavam molhadas. Ele estranhou o fato dela estar dormindo ali sozinha. Hinata não costumava dormir na mansão quando ele estava em missão. Alguma coisa deveria ter acontecido. Assim que ela acordasse, ele descobriria. Sasuke não entendia porque as pessoas, mesmo sabendo como Hinata era, faziam questão de fazê-la chorar. Existiam muitos tolos no mundo. Ele só torcia para que tais tolos não cruzassem o caminho dos dois. Sasuke esperava que a pessoa que fez com ela derramasse aquelas lágrimas tivesse aproveitado bem seus últimos momentos. Ele se tornava praticamente impiedoso quando se tratava dela.

Após pegar algumas peças de roupas, ele rumou em direção ao banheiro onde retirou o restante das roupas ninjas. Ao ligar o chuveiro deixou os músculos relaxarem. A ardência pelos cortes em seus braços não lhe incomodavam. Não tanto como a ignorância em relação ao choro da namorada.

Quando engataram no relacionamento, Sasuke duvidava que fosse dar certo. Eles eram muito diferentes! Enquanto o moreno era a arrogância em pessoa, ela era a pessoa mais humilde que ele conhecia. Ele temeu não atender as expectativas dela e machuca-la de alguma forma. Afinal, ele não era o namorado mais romântico que existia. O ex-vingador não sabia demonstrar sentimentos. Isso seria complicado para alguém como ela que sempre recebeu carinho das pessoas ao seu redor. Mas ela lhe mostrou que ele estava errado.

**- Você não precisa dizer que me ama. Eu me sinto amada por você. Isso é o mais importante. **

Ele compreendeu que não poderia ser o homem inatingível para sempre. Apareceu o alguém que quebrou suas barreiras e lhe mostrou que ele também poderia amar e ele finalmente deu uma chance a si mesmo! O leão havia sido domado.

No começo parecia que tudo daria errado. Esconderam a relação de todos durante um bom tempo. Os principais fatores foram a melhor amiga de Hinata ainda ser apaixonada pelo Uchiha e Sasuke não suportava toda aquela proteção exagerada que Neji tinha para com ela. Ao ver de Sasuke, era ele quem agora deveria zelar pelo bem de Hinata. Antes de contar á todos do relacionamento, o moreno achou certo falar com o líder dos Hyuuga. A "preocupação" em fazer o pai da garota ser o primeiro a saber mostraria o quanto respeitavam sua opinião. Como se Sasuke se importasse com isso.

No primeiro momento, Hyuuga Hiashi estranhara a presença do Uchiha lá. Ele era uma das poucas pessoas que não julgavam Sasuke pelas escolhas que fizera no passado e admirava-o internamente por recuperar o tempo perdido tão rapidamente e agora estar do lado de Konoha usando seu incrível poder para proteger a vila.

Fora os companheiros de time e os novatos de seus tempos de gennin eram poucos os que aceitavam bem o retorno do Uchiha. Sempre quando ele passava pelas ruas recebia olhares atravessados e expressões de desgosto. Como se precisasse da opinião alheira a seu respeito.

Hinata estava ao seu lado com um sorriso tímido. Não precisou que dissessem nada, pois o homem sábio já imaginava. Hinata finalmente encontrara alguém que a faria feliz e que precisava do amor dela. Do seu jeito serio e indiferente, ele o advertiu:

**- Espero que não me decepcione, Uchiha. **

O moreno apenas assentiu. Ele e o líder daquele clã amoleceram com o brilho de felicidade que surgiu nos olhos perolados. Os dois homens frios tinham uma coisa em comum: Hinata. O sogro e o genro trocaram olhares cúmplices, como se naquele momento tivessem fechado um acordo e este era que o mais novo iria cuidar da garota.

Sasuke ainda ria da expressão de desagrado de Neji. Não era segredo para ninguém que o gênio Hyuuga não gostava dele e o sentimento era recíproco. Ele conseguia ver o que havia por trás de todo aquele zelo.

Hinata havia lhe contado que os velhos conselheiros tanto da família principal quanto a da secundaria não aceitavam o namoro dos dois. Durante uma reunião que acontecera entre eles, Hiashi se impôs.

**- Esta foi uma decisão dela e ninguém irá se intrometer nisso. **

Ela chegara em sua casa, radiante. Disse que nunca havia sentido o pai tão próximo quanto naqueles últimos tempos.

Sasuke terminou o banho e saiu já vestido com uma bermuda preta. Foi uma surpresa encontrar a cama vazia. No segundo seguinte, Hinata entrou no quarto segurando um rolo de gaze e a pomada que ela mesma fazia.

**- Okaeri... **– aquela voz sempre o acalmava. Ele nunca dissera, mas comparava a voz dela como a dos anjos. - **Acordei com o barulho do chuveiro.**

O Uchiha enlaçou sua cintura acariciando lentamente o local. Ele não a deixou falar mais nada, apenas tomou-lhe os lábios matando a saudade que fora acumulada durante todo o mês que estivera fora.

**- Porque não foi lá? **

**- Porque se eu entrasse lá, a ultima coisa que você faria seria relaxar. Você está cansado e precisa de descanso**. – empurrando-o delicadamente, fez com que o moreno sentasse na cama. **– Vamos cuidar destes ferimentos.**

**- Não são nada. **– alegou o Uchiha já com outros planos.

**- Me deixa cuidar de você, Sasuke-kun.**

Ele simplesmente deu aquele sorriso que ela adorava pelo simples fato dele pertencer somente a ela. Sasuke relaxou e aproveitou aquele momento.

Era bom ter alguém lhe esperando no retorno de cada missão. Ele sobrevivia apenas para poder voltar para ela. Hinata transformou aquela casa cheia de lembranças amargas e fantasmas em um verdadeiro lar. Ele finalmente tinha um lar para voltar.

Tinha orgulho do relacionamento deles apesar da maior parte da população não querer. Eles não admitiam e repudiavam o fato da menina mais doce que conheciam relacionar-se com um traidor mal sucedido. Mães choravam desoladas, pois sonhavam um dia te-la como nora. Os rapazes, shinobis e civis não aceitavam que haviam perdido a garota que todo mundo queria justamente para **ele**.

Foram muitos os que lhe pararam na rua para lhe dizer que ele não era bom o suficiente para ela, ou melhor, não era digno dela. Só ele poderia dizer o quanto se controlou e quando não obteve sucesso, mandou alguns com queimaduras e escoriações para o hospital.

Lembrava-se de dia quando estavam todos os amigos reunidos, Hinata iniciara uma conversa com Sakura.

**- Como andam as coisas no Hospital, Sakura-chan?**

**- Deveria perguntar ao seu namorado, Hina. **

Diferente do pensaram, Sakura aceitou bem o envolvimento dos dois. Isso porque ela sabia que sua melhor amiga poderia fazê-lo feliz. Ela deu oportunidades para outro alguém entrar em seu coração e parecia que esta pessoa estava tendo sucesso, mesmo ninguém desconfiando que esse alguém era Hatake Kakashi.

O Uchiha lhe lançou um olhar mortal advertindo-a enquanto ela lhe devolveu um sorriso maldoso.

**- Como assim? **– perguntou uma Hinata totalmente confusa.

**- Ele me fez o favor de duplicar o movimento do hospital. Está cada dia mais complicado curar os feridos que você me manda, Sasuke-kun. **

Nesses dias que atrevidos atravessavam seu caminho, o humor negro do Uchiha era sentido á distancia. Nem os próprios amigos se atreviam a se aproximarem do herdeiro. Apenas Hinata conseguia acamá-lo. Quando pensava o que ainda estava fazendo naquela vila, era apenas olhar para ela. Aqueles olhos lhe diziam que aquele era o seu lugar.

Hinata era um presente que ele não esperava e tão pouco merecia.

Era por isso que, por ela, Sasuke tentava ser uma pessoa melhor.

Após terminar de enfaixar os braços, a Hyuuga juntou as coisas e depositou sobre o criado mudo enquanto Sasuke acomodava-se melhor na cama descansando o corpo dolorido.

**- Como foi a missão? **– perguntou Hinata juntando-se a ele. Ele a acolheu em seus braços, enquanto ela escutava as batidas de seu coração.

**- Houve imprevistos no retorno. Mas não quero falar sobre isso agora. **– ele a estreitou mais quando percebeu que o sono estava chegando para ela. **– Hinata**.

**- Hai...**

**- Não há nada que queira me contar?**

Ela não entendeu o Uchiha queria dizer. Mesmo com sono, levantou o rosto e encarou os olhos ônix.

**- Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas você não costuma vir aqui quando estou em missão. **

Ela voltou a abaixar o rosto e o escondeu em seu peito.

**- Não vai me contar o que aconteceu?**

**- Não aconteceu nada, Sasuke-kun!**

Sasuke deu um de seus famosos sorrisos sarcásticos. Quando Hinata iria perceber que não conseguia engana-lo. Ele aprendera a conhecer cada reação e cada sentimento que habitavam dentro dela. A garota sorria quando queria gritar, cantava quando queria chorar e chorava quando estava feliz.

Se ela não queria dizer, era porque envolvia alguém que gostava e sua mente já estava projetando o culpado.

**- O que o Hyuuga aprontou dessa vez?**

Hinata sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele iria descobrir. No caso fora bem mais cedo, vantagens de ser um gênio. Ela fora para mansão após uma grande discussão que tivera com o primo na qual atraiu a irmã mais nova e o pai.

**- Eu... Eu briguei com o Neji-nii-san. **

Ele ficou quieto esperando que ela continuasse.

Em vez de continuar falando, ela desfez o abraço e procurou algo debaixo da cama. Pegou a bolsa e de dentro dela tirou um envelope um pouco amarrotado. Hinata sentou-se sobre os joelhos e estendeu-lhe o documento. Sasuke reconheceu o emblema do hospital de Konoha. No envelope estava o nome de Hinata e logo abaixo o de Sakura. Aquilo o estava assustando.

**- O que...**

**- Abra.**

Assim que o abriu uma simples palavra o fez fitar a namorada desconcertado. Era raro ver Uchiha Sasuke daquele jeito.

**- Você está...**

**-... grávida**. – completou com um sorriso.

Ele deixou o envelope de lado e a abraçou fortemente. Levando os lábios até o ouvido dela, sussurrou:

**- Arigatou.**

**- Pelo o que, Sasuke?**

**- Por nunca ter desistido de mim!**

Ele deixaria para resolver as coisas com o Hyuuga no dia seguinte. A noticia de que sua criança estava a caminho era capaz de dissipar qualquer raiva. No momento iria aproveita o presente inesperado. Desde a morte de sua família, achou que a vida só lhe reservava dor. Mas ela resolver fazer-lhe uma surpresa.

**- Eu te...**

**- Eu sei. Seus olhos me dizem isso. **

Hinata havia lhe ensinado que ele não precisava dizer aquelas três palavras, todo o amor que tinha estava evidente em seu olhar.

Palavras voam como o vento, muitas vezes podem ser falsas. Mas os olhos nunca mentem. Era por nisso que Hinata confiava plenamente no amor que os olhos de Sasuke emanavam!

* * *

_Bom, é isso ai minna. Tentei colocar tudo o que Sasuke sentia mesmo que ele não conseguisse dizer. Nós sabemos como ele é, mas isso não quer dizer que ele não sinta._

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado._

**Um Feliz Ano Novo para todos!!!! ^^~**


End file.
